1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of nuclear spin tomography devices for the pictorial representation of partial regions from the interior of a test object, and, in particular, to one having coils surrounded by a housing, the coils applying magnetic primary and gradient fields to the test object, having an antenna for picking up the deflection of the atomic nuclei of the test object from their equilibrium position by radio-frequency magnetic excitation pulses, and having means for the homogenization of the magnetic fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A nuclear spin tomograph is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,398. This device is suitable for deflecting the hydrogen atom nuclei of the test object and to detect their swinging back into an equilibrium position. Based on the measured signals, the proton distribution of a certain stratum of the test object can be represented pictorially. For good image quality, it is necessary to correct the occurring primary field disturbances. To this end the known apparatus provides a plurality of current-carrying correction coils, so-called shim coils.